


Part of the Family.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: it's an almost monologue by dia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: “How did you meet Mari-san and Kanan-san?”In which Riko asks a question.





	Part of the Family.

“Mari-san, quit behaving like that at once!” Dia exclaimed from her seat on the beach. Mari smiled and did a peace-sign with her left hand.

“Dia, don’t be a _party popper_!” And with that said, she kept on acting the same way. Dia sighed and put her sunglasses on. Riko looked at her.

“Dia-san?” She asked. Dia glared at her and Riko gulped. She couldn’t help but do that when Dia looked at her that way.

“I-I was wondering… if it’s too personal don’t answer, I don’t want to bother you in any way but I was—“ Dia raised her eyebrows, asking her to just ask the question once and for all. “How did you meet Kanan-san and Mari-san?” She had been dying to know that ever since she discovered they had been childhood friends, because every time Dia scolded Mari and then complained about her with Kanan, Riko wondered how come three girls so different could be so close.

Dia looked at her with a look Riko had never seen on her face. Then she sighed, staring at the sea.

“I’ve known Kanan-san all my life. First I only knew her name (it’s a small town, so of course I did)— we weren’t close until we turned six or so. It was when we started school. If I recall correctly, it felt like we had to know each other; like it was out destiny to do so. She seemed to be interested by me and I seemed to be interested by her, so it was just a matter of time for us to become close. I— this is between me and you, Riko-san. I hope you won’t tell anyone about this.” Dia said. Riko nodded, wanting her to keep going. “I wasn’t a friendly kid. I was stiff and cold; I acted too much like an adult and kids didn’t like me because of that. But she did. She saw something in me the others did not. I liked Kanan-san because she was calm and a good listener. She was also very mature and I thought she was reliable. She could be a bit of an airhead from time to time, yes, and she was also really fond of spacing out, but I liked her a lot. Once, when we were walking home, she told me she knew I felt alone. ‘But if we have each other’s back, you won’t have to feel like that anymore’. Those were her words. At that young age I felt moved, and now I still am. Her words were too wise from a girl her age, I though. She was an old soul on a little girl’s body.”

“Mari-san arrived two years later. We both looked at each other and thought the same thing: this girl seems different. We thought she shined. So we proceed to befriend her. Mari-san, at first, was like I once had been: she was stiff and timid, she didn’t want to pass time with us nor walk home together. But we kept trying because I knew how being alone felt and Kanan-san could see a miracle in everything and everyone. After a few months we were best friends.”

“Years passed. We were now thirteen and having lunch at my home, with my parents and Ruby. Ruby loved them: Kanan-san was someone to trust and Mari-san was so funny she could never stop laughing when she was with her. They also enjoyed Ruby’s company deeply and I was glad the three of them got along so well. It made me very happy. As for my parents, they estimated them as well: they were respectful and hardworking, which are two indispensable things for the Kurosawa family.” Before Dia could keep going, Riko interrupted her.

“Respectful? I, well, I don’t think Mari-san…” She didn’t want to say it. Dia smiled.

“I know how you feel. It must be impossible for you to picture her being a responsible person, right? But she is. Mari-san and I have the best grades in our class. She’s a very intelligent girl and can hold a serious and professional dialog like she has always done that. She’s very skilled at negotiating, and even if she likes to act goofily all the time, she’s still brilliant. My parents respect her a lot.” She said. “As for Kanan-san, my parents respect her as much as they respect Mari-san. She may not have the best grades, but that’s because she works too hard at the diving shop. She’s also calm and collected, so they love her. Both of them also respect my parents, who think they’re good influences on me. Once —after Mari-san and Kanan-san had spent endless lunches with us— when I went to the kitchen in the night, my father was there. We started having a conversation, and he said ‘those two girls, Dia, are incredible. They’re intelligent and respectful; they have their heads in the ground but dream big still. They will go places and they’ll take you there. And I ask you not to be afraid. You’re as great as them and we want you three to be successful together. Your mother and I think highly of those girls. We care about them. They’re part of the family, so I, we wish for you to keep passing time with them and keep learning with them’. ‘Part of the family’, I thought. Even I hadn’t thought of them that way. My father isn’t a person that jokes around and never uses metaphors or expressions; he says what he means, so his words moved me deeply. That day I discovered how little I knew my parents and how much I had yet to discover about them.”

“Two years passed and Mari-san was offered studying abroad. I knew no one aside Mari-san herself who didn’t want her to go. She was the only one that wished to stay. And as this is a little town with little opportunities, Kanan-san and I pressured her to go. We thought we were doing the right thing; we thought we were thinking about her, but we were thinking about us only. Once she left, the mere second she was gone, Kanan-san and I knew we had made a great mistake. But there was no way to back out at that moment, so we decided to go on. That was a dark year, as our sun was missing. But then Mari-san came back. I was truly happy to see her again, to hear her voice again. To me, she was a blessing. But Kanan-san was confused and had mixed feelings about it. She was mad at herself for forcing Mari-san to go, but was also mad because she had come back. She didn’t know what she was feeling and towards who, so she acted harshly towards our dear friend. Good thing Mari-san knocked some sense into her. She always had the simplest and smartest answers to things. After that, everything was normal again. And even if we fight, even if Mari-san can be a clown and even if Kanan-san sometimes has a hard time deciphering her feelings, I still love them. They’re part of my family. They’re part of me.” With that said, Dia stopped talking. Riko didn’t know what to say. But when Dia scolded Mari one more time and asked Kanan to watch after her, she realized all the shapes love could have.

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil heads up: there are still some fics left i have to upload, but they're old and i doubt their quality is good. i'll maybe clean this acc up and delete some of my oldest and cringiest fics in the near future. this thing was written like, last week, i think? so yeah. i'll maybe start posting more recent stuff. peace out.


End file.
